


Your mark on me

by MyNameIsNotGeorge



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual sex?, M/M, Soulmates, alternative universe, angry dex, punk nursey, sad chowder, soul marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsNotGeorge/pseuds/MyNameIsNotGeorge
Summary: Soulmate polyfrog au. Multiple chapters. Not complete. Dex works in a coffee shop and chowder comes in and then Derek. Chowder is sad and Dex is angry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not complete. All character belong to the lovely ngoziu. I have rated this as explicit because I plan on writing at least one sex scene however that may not happen and I apologize if it does not. Thank you for reading!

Soul mates. First thing the think when they see you is written somewhere on your body. It is rare that they are romantic soulmates, more often than not a person has no mark or they are platonic. Chris never liked the idea of soulmates. His parents claimed that they were unmarked soulmates. They had always been so in love, when they got married, instead of wedding bands they got each other's first thought tattooed on their wrists. Chris loved the idea that he would one day find someone like that for himself but hated the idea that something had already figured out his whole life for him. "Why is he so sad?" That one was already on him when he was born. His mom says that the second mark came a few months later, "tall". Chris was disappointed when the doctor told him that it was pretty much unavoidable that he be tall, his mom was 6'3" and his dad 6'9". But he decided that one way he could fuck with fate was to be excited all the time. That would at least stop one thing. 

Dex likes the idea of having one person destined for you weather platonically or romantically. When he found out that he had two, he was ecstatic. His dad told him that he'd had both marks since he was born. Lots of people would read them aloud while he was growing up, it wasn't often that soul marks were in such visible places. So when Dex started middle school and some of the kids started teasing him, he asked his older sister to teach him how to cover them. She also taught him how to do eyeliner and eye shadow and mascara and lipstick. Dex decided that if he was going to be teased about something on his skin, it was going to be something that he controlled. Once he got to high school, he stopped covering his marks and anyone who wanted to know about makeup went to him for advice. He stopped covering all his freckles too and eventually the small "oh" just below his right eye blended in with them. When he started working at the coffee shop, his scarves became impractical so "I can finally date Peter Pan" was on display for all. 

Derek thought that soul marks were pretty cool and knew all about the science behind because his moms both studied them, that's how they met. They were at a conference for soulmate studies and saw each other across the fairly empty lecture hall (because not many people wanted to ruin the magic) and they both thought "damn I hope she's single". They always tell Derek that his first mark appeared a few months after he was born and the second a few months after that, encircling his bicep in two rings. From a distance his marks look like a regular tattoo, so Derek decided to go with it for the aesthetic. Derek got more tattoos and his his lip pierced and nose and ears and eyebrow, even his tongue. By the time he was in his twenties he had settled on a hipster punk look and the "why the fuck is he so fucking excited?" And "I just know that this fucker is going to order some fucking drink with zero fat whipped cream with gold shavings on top or some rich fucker drink like that." blended in with his heavily tattooed arms and people almost never asked about them anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Dex is not short, most people in fact would call home talk. But as soon as this guy walked in all he could think was "tall". The guy walked up to the counter and took a moment to look up from his phone, a scowl was ruining his lovely features. But when he did look at Dex, the scowl faded and a soft "oh," came out of the mans mouth.   
"What can I get you?" Asked Dex.   
"Black coffee." The man answered, the scowl quickly returning to his face as he received another text.   
When Dex gave the man his drink, he took it with out a thank you and sat down. Then another customer came in and made Dex remake their drink 6 times and Dex was about ready to kill someone by the time some rich punk came in.  
"I just know that this fucker is going to order some fucking drink with zero fat whipped cream with gold shavings on top or some rich fucker drink like that." Dex was scowling and could not even believe it when he heard the fucker say "a chai tea latte with zero fat whipped cream and gold shavings on top please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chowder at the coffee shop

Chowder almost walked into a tree. And a wall. And on coming traffic. This fucker. He was in an argument with his girlfriend when he walked into a coffee shop to avoid dying. He had been trying to break up with her for the last three days, but every time he started to she would introduce Chowder to one of her friends. Chowder has never broken up with someone over text message but is seriously considering it at this point. 

When he walked up to the counter to order, he knew that he looked angry and was expecting that to effect his exchange with the barista, but as Chowder looked up from his phone he felt all of his anger melt away. 

'Oh'

The barista was beautiful. Chowder could hardly concentrate long enough to place his order. 

"Black coffee, please." The guy nodded and had it ready in seconds. Chowder went to sit down and got another text from his girlfriend. 

\--Hey, I just met my soulmate and I think that we should stop seeing each other. I know that you thought that this was going really well but I just couldn't figure out a way to tell you, I'm sorry.--

Chowder scoffed quietly. 

'Well, at least that's over' he thought as he took a drink of his coffee and choked. 'Fuck, I hate Black coffee. What was I thinking?'

A woman walked in just as Chowder was about to go and order a new drink. 

'I'll wait.'

But the girl took a long time to order and as Chowder was getting up, his coffee spilled, all over his white shirt. He rushed to the bathroom and spent five minutes trying to dry his shirt, when that didn't work he took off the button down and pulled out the tank top he kept in his bag for emergencies. He tends to spill a lot of things. The only downside was that the tank showed his marks on his collar bones. 

When he came back there was a man waving his arms excitedly and talking to the barista. 

'Why the fuck is he so fucking excited?'

Chowder sat back down at his table and looked at the ruined shirt he had balled up in his hands.  
Chowder stood up and walked over to the counter to ask for a bag and get a new drink.


End file.
